


Tu portami via

by Ambros



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - Ermal ha una margherita in mano e si sente un idiota. Si è sentito un idiota mentre la raccoglieva, dopo aver scavalcato la catena bassa che circonda il prato del parco a qualche fermata di metro dall'Istituto, si è sentito un idiota mentre se la stringeva contro lo stomaco nella metro piena, preoccupato che si rovinasse. Si sente un idiota ora che Fabrizio gli ha aperto la porta e lo guarda senza sapere cosa dire, con gli occhi leggermente socchiusi e la schiena rigida perché si sta già nascondendo, sta correndo in qualche angolo della sua mente dove spera che Ermal non lo trovi.





	Tu portami via

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera! (Buonanotte?)  
> Le mie note sono già normalmente un disastro, ma queste lo saranno in particolar modo perché nuovo fandom=molta ansia.  
> Intanto infinitissime grazie a the-infamous-wine-bottle su Tumblr per avermi fornito un saaaacco di prompt; alla fine ho scelto "Ermal being the strong and awesome person he is and comforting Fabrizio when he feels down" perché, nonostante soffra di ansia da qualche anno, non sono mai riuscita a scriverne, mentre stavolta mi sentivo un po' ispirata e ho colto l'occasione per provarci.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! :)  
> Mi potete trovare su Tumblr come sometimesambroswrites!  
> Buona lettura :*

7:58  
Vieni?

Ermal picchietta con l'unghia dell'indice sulla cover del cellulare, si guarda attorno e stringe nervosamente le dita attorno alla spallina dello zaino, tirandola verso il basso; si tira su sulle punte dei piedi anche se non ne ha davvero bisogno per vedere meglio il cancello d'entrata alla fine del cortile, oltre le dozzine di teste degli altri studenti, aspetta ansiosamente di sentire il rombo basso e familiare della moto di Fabrizio.

Il cellulare gli vibra in mano e abbassa lo sguardo ricadendo sulle piante dei piedi, la campanella che suona diventa un rumore sordo in sottofondo mentre legge il messaggio nel rettangolo grigiastro della conversazione.

8:10  
no

Qualcuno lo urta passando, lo zaino gli scivola dalla spalla all'incavo del gomito, e quando solleva il capo ha già deciso, si sta facendo strada tra gli studenti che camminano verso l'entrata prima ancora di averci pensato.

*

È il primo giorno di primavera. Fa caldo abbastanza da non aver bisogno di una giacca sopra la felpa, ma Fabrizio apre la porta con una coperta sulle spalle.

Ermal ha una margherita in mano e si sente un idiota. Si è sentito un idiota mentre la raccoglieva, dopo aver scavalcato la catena bassa che circonda il prato del parco a qualche fermata di metro dall'Istituto, si è sentito un idiota mentre se la stringeva contro lo stomaco nella metro piena, preoccupato che si rovinasse. Si sente un idiota ora che Fabrizio gli ha aperto la porta e lo guarda senza sapere cosa dire, con gli occhi leggermente socchiusi e la schiena rigida perché si sta già nascondendo, sta correndo in qualche angolo della sua mente dove spera che Ermal non lo trovi.

Gli occhi gonfi di Fabrizio scivolano verso il basso, si fermano sulla margherita che Ermal ha tra le mani.

Ermal gliela porge, impacciato, ancora sul pianerottolo, e Fabrizio tende una mano con espressione confusa, sarebbe quasi comodo se Ermal non avesse così tante cose da dire che gli sembra di avere un affollamento di parole proprio sotto le corde vocali.

“È primavera,” gli dice, chiude gli occhi con impazienza perché vorrebbe dirgli molto di più, ma le uniche parole che trova sono: “Ho pensato che, se stai avendo una brutta giornata – fuori è comunque primavera. Si sta benissimo.”, gli escono in un miscuglio di fretta e pause, ma non sa come dirlo meglio; si passa una mano sul viso e si scosta i capelli dalla fronte: “Suonava meglio nella mia testa.”

Un mezzo sorriso curva le labbra di Fabrizio, si porta la margherita al naso e lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, occhiaie violacee gli cerchiano gli occhi e sembra che anche stare in piedi gli costi una fatica enorme: “Ah sì?”

Ermal esala una mezza risata; non gli si avvicina perché lo vede nel modo in cui Fabrizio non lo guarda negli occhi che ancora non può, ma gli fanno male le braccia da quanto vorrebbe.

Fabrizio si poggia contro lo stipite della porta, facendo ruotare la margherita tra pollice e indice: “Cosa ci fai qui?”, gli chiede, la voce stanca quanto il suo viso, la linea delle sue spalle, un po' rassegnato.

Ermal si impone di non incrociare le braccia sul petto; abbassa la voce e non forza il suo sguardo in quello di Fabrizio, cerca di ammorbidirlo inclinando la testa sulla spalla: “Non volevo che stessi da solo.”

Fabrizio lo guarda, circospetto, accenna un passo indietro e Ermal uno in avanti, una mano quasi tesa a fermarlo: “No, aspetta, non – ”, si strofina il viso col palmo della mano, “Mi fa stare meglio sapere che non sei da solo. E mi fa stare meglio stare con te. Punto.”

Fabrizio lo guarda, ancora, in silenzio, lo studia e lo soppesa. Alla fine distoglie lo sguardo e si stringe di più la coperta attorno alle spalle: “Finiresti per deprimerti anche tu.”

(C'è una montagna di parole incastrate tra loro dietro quella risposta, che forse hanno senso solo nel caos, che quando si tenta di riorganizzarle perdono forza, perdono impatto, cercano di descrivere qualcosa di indescrivibile.

Sono insicurezza, frustrazione, vulnerabilità, rabbia, merda, tristezza, fame, peso, paura, inadeguatezza, dolore, altre, troppe, alcune che forse nemmeno esistono.)

Ermal fa un passo in avanti, piccolo, lento. “In quel caso abbiamo sempre la margherita.”

Fabrizio esala una risata e lo guarda, finalmente, con tutte le parole che non ha, senza difese.

Affonda il viso nell'incavo del collo di Ermal, Ermal afferra la coperta prima che gli scivoli via dalle spalle e gli stringe un braccio attorno alla vita, la margherita ancora tra le dita di Fabrizio fra loro.

*

Fabrizio dorme la maggior parte del giorno, tiene gli occhi chiusi anche quando è sveglio, a volte le dita di Ermal sulla sua pelle bruciano di sensi di colpa e si allontana con gli occhi spalancati rivolti al soffitto.

Ermal rimane sul letto, vicino ma non troppo, cucina anche se non è in grado. Un po' gli fa male, nello stomaco e nel petto.

(Ma fuori è comunque primavera.)


End file.
